


Can't Live Without You

by Beatlesgirl9 (Misswoolhat)



Series: Can't Live Without You [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswoolhat/pseuds/Beatlesgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first work here, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own The Beatles, Doctor who or anything else remotely recognizable. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own The Beatles, Doctor who or anything else remotely recognizable. Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

**Prologue:**

I was reading a book. At a park. Because that's what I do. I was reading a book at a park when the Doctor came. But that's not the story I'm here to tell you. I was already traveling with The Doctor when he took me on the trip of my life. A trip I'll never forget. A journey that changed everything.

**Chapter 1:**

The two figures walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor flung his coat on a y-shaped pole and walked to the console. The fifteen year old girl stood in the entryway looking at her 900 some year old friend. She smiled to herself as she walked toward The Doctor.

'Where to next?' The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and waited for an answer.

'Ummm… Well…' Elise contemplated all the options. Well not all the options, there were too many to contemplate, but she thought of a few.

After a long moment of silence the young girl timidly responded. 'How about a book? I need a good book or something.'

The Doctor looked over at his companion. She had that look on her face that meant something was wrong.

'Elise. Don't do this. Tell me what's wrong!' The Doctor approached Elise.

'I'm tired. And I know that there's probably a world out there we need to save, but I need a rest day. Please?' The girl stared into her friend's eyes.

'Of course,' He smiled 'go take a nap or read a book or write, or anything. Just relax.'

Elise embraced The Doctor and ran toward her room.

'Something's wrong with her.' The Time Lord murmured

He walked over to the scanner and pulled up the camera that showed Elise's room. She was sitting on her bed, writing in a small journal. The Doctor zoomed in on the journal and the scanner spazzed.

'Yes, I know. She needs her privacy, but I know she wants something and she's too scared to say it! If I can find out, she may end up feeling better.' The scanner sizzled back on and zoomed in close to the notebook.

  
_Dear George – I almost asked him. The Doctor I mean. I almost actually asked him if we could come and see you. How crazy is that? I mean, he'd never take me. It would mess up your life with Pattie and Olivia and that wouldn't be fair. Wait… what am I saying?! You probably wouldn't notice me at all, so no one would care if I went back to meet you… It's not like I'm actually anything special or anything a boy from the '60's would want… I should go apologise to The Doctor. I just ran in here.  
_ _All my loving—  
_ _Elise A. MacIntire_

The Doctor sighed. He should have known all along that this was what she wanted. Elise never stopped talking about George and the fab four.

"You're getting old. Old and thick!" The Time Lord began setting coordinates into the TARDIS console.

Just as they were about to fly away, Elise walked out of the hallway and into the main console room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was not alive in the sixties, I do not own Doctor Who OR The Beatles...

"Doctor-" Elise began

"Somewhere new, somewhere daring. Somewhere I've only been a few times before, and not that recently. Somewhere called Liverpool 1963." It took the fifteen-year-old a few seconds to compute what the Time Lord had said. And before she could protest, The Doctor set the TARDIS into flight.

"You spied on me?! But we can't go there! I could screw up history! The history of four of my, and millions of other, favourite people!" The Doctor walked over to his companion and took her face in his hands.

"Time can be rewritten. And who knows. Maybe this did happen and you don't know it because you haven't done it yet. Time is wibbly, wobbly and kind of like a piece of clay that has sat out overnight. Most of it is still soft and moldable, only a few parts are hardened. So don't worry. Now, Miss Elise Allison MacIntire, would you care to accompany me to a Beatles concert?"

"Why Mr. Smith, I most certainly would." Elise beamed and her stomach tightened with rapture. She was going to see The Beatles.

Two figures melded into the crowds of downtown Liverpool after stepping out of a normal-looking police box. They walked down the narrow alleyway leading to the Cavern Club. The man opened the door for his young companion and they descended down the steps to the sound of a thumping bass drum.

Elise scurried down the steps of the Cavern Club faster than any other physical activity she'd ever done. The Doctor was about a flight behind when she realized how fast she was going. The girl, dressed in a very sixties plaid dress, stopped to catch her breath and wait for the aging Time Lord. When The Doctor caught up with her, he grinned.

'Just a bit excited are we?" The only sound Elise could manage was a high pitched squeak. The Time Lord laughed and they continued on at a slightly slower pace.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the two entered the Cavern Club proper. A five-man band was just finishing a very fifties rock song. They exited the stage and a man with a droopy nose and bright blue eyes came out onto the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. The Lightening Bolts appreciate all your support. And now, I'm thrilled to present four of our favourite lads. The Beatles!" All the teenage girls in the audience went wild. The first to emerge was Paul. Followed by John, Ringo, and George.

Elise squealed quite loudly when her favourite Beatle walked onto the stage. He looked so young, so healthy, and so gorgeous. She couldn't believe her eyes. The four young boys stopped at their respective positions on stage.

"Thanks so much," Paul smiled at all the screeching girls. "first we'd like to start with a song on our first album that John and I wrote. It's called… Love Me Do!" This made the crowd go even crazier.

When George started playing his guitar followed by the other three lads, Elise's grin widened to an unimaginably wide width. She began to sing along with The Beatles as they danced around on the stage.

The Doctor grabbed Elise's hand and they started to dance along.


End file.
